Dora the Explorer: Dora's Fix-It Adventure
Dora's Fix-It Adventure is a game for the V-Smile. Synopsis Tico's Air-Car-Boat-Mobile breaks, and the player has to help Dora and Boots find all the missing pieces. Learning Adventure Games Color Forest Mission: Find the steering wheel *Broken Bridge: The bridge is broken, so the player must help Dora and Boots choose the color piece that will fix the bridge. The player must move his/her joystick to a color piece and press ENTER to choose it. *Bridge Path: The player must help Dora and Boots choose the correct color bridge. *Missing Logs: The log bridge is missing logs, and the player needs to help Dora and Boots fix it by counting the correct number of logs. The player must move his/her joystick to one of the four number choices and press ENTER. Then he/she must press ENTER again to put the logs onto the bridge, one by one. *Locked Gate: The player must help Dora and Boots open the gate by choosing the correct key in the bushes. He/She must match the shape on the lock to the shape on the key. *Crocodile Lake: The player must follow the friendly frog over the stones on the lake. There are crocodiles under the stones, so the player must follow the correctly colored stones to cross the lake safely. Move the joystick to control Dora's direction and press ENTER to help Dora jump over the stones. *Logs and Turtles: The player must Help Dora and Boots get across the water by stepping on the logs and turtles to Tico's steering wheel on the other side, The player must move the joystick left, right, up or down to move Dora, and press ENTER to help Dora jump onto the logs and turtles Number River Mission: Find the tires *Fixing the Boat: Dora and Boots have found a boat, but it's missing some pieces. The player must fix the boat by finding the correct pieces to match the shape of the holes. He/She must move the joystick to control the arrow and press the ENTER button to choose a piece. *Number River; To find the four tires for Tico's Air-Car-Boat-Mobile, the player must help Dora and Boots follow the numbers in the river in order. Move your joystick to choose the correct river path and look out for floating logs and crocodiles. The player must not forget about Swiper – he wants to get to the parts before Dora, so he/she needs to hurry. *Fishing for Tires: The four tires of Tico's Air-Car-Boat-Mobile are at the bottom of the river. The player must help Dora and Boots fish them out. He/She must move the joystick to guide the end of the fishing line to a tire and press ENTER to pick it up. The player must make sure he/she does not pick up something else by mistake! Swiper is under thewater too, trying to swipe the tires! Friendly Farm Mission: Find the propellers First clue – animal sounds: Dora and Boots hear different animal sounds coming from each path. The player must listen to the sound and check the picture bubble to help Dora and Boots choose the correct one. *Second clue – footprints: Dora and Boots see different animal footprints on each path. The player must help Dora and Boots choose the footprints that match the animal they are looking for. *Third clue – animal objects: Dora and Boots see different animal objects on each path. The player must help Dora and Boots choose the object that matches the animal they are looking for. *Fourth clue – road signs: Dora and Boots see different animal pictures on each path. The player must help Dora and Boots choose the picture that matches the animal they are looking for. Ancient Pyramid Mission: Find the engine *Shape Bridge: Dora and Boots need to cross Shape Bridge, but one of the shapes in the puzzle is missing! The player must use the joystick to choose a shape at the bottom of the screen, and press the ENTER button to select it. If he/she chooses correctly, the stones will complete a bridge for Dora and Boots to cross. *Ball Drop: The player must help Dora and Boots make the ball drop into the basket at the bottom of the puzzle. The player must click the left and right icons to rotate the blocks to the left or to the right. When the blocks are lined up to make the ball fall into the basket, he/she needs to click the bottom icon. If the ball falls into the basket, the stones in the path will form a bridge for Dora and Boots to cross. *Balance It!: To get across the bridge, Dora and Boots need the player's help to balance the scale. He/She must use the joystick to choose the group of bars that will balance the scale, and press ENTER to select it. When the scale is balanced, the stones in the path will form a bridge for Dora and Boots to cross. Learning Zone Games Butterfly Match (UK Only) Animal Pond (US) * Help the mami animals keep track of their babies by putting them in a certain order. Use your joystick to point to the first animal in the order, and press ENTER to select it. Then, move your joystick to the next animal until you have put all the babies in order. Feed the Ducks (UK) Letter Lock (US Only) * Help Dora and Boots make their way through the Ancient Pyramid! Use your joystick to select and move the letter pieces on the wall, to make the first letter of the word. Then, use your joystick to trace the letter. Animal Babies * The Mami animals in the barnyard are looking for their babies. Listen to the sound made by the Mami animal, and use your joystick to find the matching baby animal behind the haystacks. Use the joystick to find the animal and press ENTER to choose it. Frog Friends (UK Only) Category:Games Category:Merchandise Category:2007